


When I Lost You

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Maximoff Twins - Fandom, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Taylor Johnson - Freeform, Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Sadness, Soulmate AU, inhuman!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: A soulmate AU. At the age of 13 everyone gets a empty soul mark and a vision of who their soulmate is. On every birthday, you get a new vision of your soulmate, like updates. At the same time, your soul mark fills up in accordance to how much longer you have to meet them. This part is the first person retelling of the most important points and visions that the reader receives leading up to a devastating tragedy.





	1. When I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Pietro piece that I ever wrote. It's angsty as fuck. Also, it's written in first person, which I think is the only time I wrote in that perspective? Sorry if that bothers people. Oops. Enjoy.

_Upon entering adolescence, everyone who has a soulmate gets two things:_

_1\. The mark.  The mark appears on your wrist, and starts out as a simple outline of a heart. As time goes on, the heart slowly starts to fill up depending on how far away you are from meeting your soul mate. For some it might happen fairly quickly, and for others it could seem like forever._

_2\. The dreams. The first time you only ever get a glimpse. Usually it’s just their face or a little snippet of their life. Every birthday before meeting them, you get more and more visions of your soul mate. They’re never very coherent and often come like pieces of a puzzle. However, there are rare occasions when the dreams can be vivid._

* * *

When I was 13, I had my first vision of you.

On the night of my thirteenth birthday, I lied down on my bed ready to sleep, and I had been so nervous. I had heard so many stories about what other felt when they got their first glimpse, and all were great. But I had also heard of those rare occasions where people didn’t get a soul mate and I was scared that I would be one of them.

“What if I close my eyes and there’s nothing there?” I asked my mother.

“Don’t worry, honey. I promise that when you close your eyes, you will see the most beautiful person you’ve ever laid your eyes on. And soon, you won’t ever want to wake up.” She assured me.

And boy, was she right.

That night, when I finally fell asleep, I got to see your face. And we were only kids back then, but I thought you were the cutest boy in the world. Your hair was a mop of brown waves at the top of your head. Your eyes were a sparkling blue, full of joy and innocence, and you had the cutest smile.

It would be the only image that I had of you for a whole year, and I just couldn’t wait to see you again. For the time being, I would replay the image in my mind, wondering whether you liked the same things I did. 

* * *

  
When I was 15, I learned your name.

Your face was really starting to take shape and your hair was shorter and curlier at the ends. I could tell that you were getting taller now, because in the dream you were walking down the street with a girl with brown hair that looked your age. The two of you were eating pastries.

I noticed that there was quickness to your step as well as a swagger, and a mischievous glint had developed in your eyes. In a way, it made me even more attracted to you. Weren’t most girls into bad boys?

You finished your pastry in two bites. The girl, who I’m sure was your sister, still hadn’t finished hers. You eyed it with a mischievous look.

You pointed to a random shop window. “Hey, Wanda, look!”

She looked towards whatever it was you were pointing at. Amidst her distraction, you snatched the pastry out of her hands and ran for it.

Her mouth dropped open and she gave you a glare. She ran after you.

“Pietro give that back!” 

Pietro. I repeated it in my mind. Pietro. I said it out loud, hoping that I was saying it right. 

_Pietro._

* * *

When I was 17 I saw you at your worst

The heart shaped mark on my wrist was already halfway to being filled.  It made me excited, and getting another glimpse of you each year made my heart swell more and more. I could only hope that you felt the same way on the night of your own birthday. It also made me wonder what it is that you saw of me when you closed your eyes.

I had seen you four times already, and you had grown more and more gorgeous with each passing year. I could tell that you were growing much more sure of yourself and I could tell that you were funny. 

But, that night of my seventeenth birthday, the dream was different. It wasn’t as happy as the others. Instead, it was more vivid and scary. 

You were in some type of cell, a small room of some kind, and there was a small bed. Your brown hair was up to your shoulders, disheveled. I couldn’t see your eyes since your shoulder were hunched and your locks covered them. You were shaking immensely, and I could hear voices talking in the background, barely audible. 

All of a sudden you started zipping around at an inhuman speed, back and forth out of control. It was like seeing a glitch as you moved around the room, bumping into the concrete walls as you grunted. 

You couldn’t seem to stop yourself from what you were doing at all. I could feel was fear for you. What was going on? Who were those voices speaking about and watching you? Who had done this to you?

Suddenly I would see into the room next to you, as if it was all a display. It was her, the girl with brown hair, you sister…Wanda. She had been taken too, except she was sitting on the floor, manipulating some blocks so they were flying in the air. There was a crazed look in her eyes.

I woke up with a jolt, startled about what I had seen. My heartbeat was racing. I couldn’t believe it. I wanted to know if you were okay. I wanted to know if you were going to get out of there. I wanted so badly to find you and save you somehow, to save your sister.

They had done something to the both of you and you were to be used like animals.

I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know if I should tell anyone. I couldn’t sleep the rest of that night.

I looked at the mark on my wrist. It still wasn’t time yet. 

* * *

  
When I was 18 I became something other than human.

My doctor recommended that I start taking fish oil pills as a part of my daily regimen, so I bought some. On the day that I started taking them, I felt strange, but I figured that it was me getting accustomed to it. 

However that wasn’t the case. Not that far after I started feeling weird, by skin started turning into rock.

I screamed and my mom was freaking out, she didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t long before I was in complete darkness, and I could barely breathe. My mom was about to call the police or an ambulance, when minutes later I was free. The rock crumbled away from my body and fell to the floor in a mess.

I was shaking and crying uncontrollably. I didn’t know what had happened, neither of us did. My mom wasn’t sure whether or not to call the police after all, but she just didn’t know how to explain the events. You had turned out okay, after all.

It wasn’t until later that we found out about Inhumans and how the fish oil was contaminated with the Terrigen Mist. That if you had Inhuman blood, and you took the pills, you would gain abilities. 

We both stared at the TV in shock. My dad, who had been filled in about what occurred, looked at me disbelievingly. 

My parents didn’t know what to think, and frankly, neither did I. I had no idea what my powers were. I didn’t create fire, or have super strength. I couldn’t run at super speed or create earthquakes. Even though my parents said that they would support me no matter what, I was sure that I was the exception, until a fateful day came.

My dad was fixing the shingles on the roof one summer afternoon, when all of a sudden he lost his balance and slipped. He fell from two stories up, down to the backyard. I saw as he fell from my place in front of the kitchen window, so I ran outside, screaming if he was okay.

Thankfully, he was alive, but he was badly hurt. He was holding his arm and I could see that the bone was out of place. It was clearly broken. I had crouched down beside him, fussing over him, wondering what to do. He told me to call an ambulance, but something told me not to. 

I unconsciously touched his broken arm, and all of a sudden, I was watching the bone pop back into place as if nothing happened. Any bruises around the area had faded back into his regular skin tone. His eyes went wide at the sight, and he looked up at you in awe. He was silent for the first time in a long time.

I helped him up, and he felt completely fine. He said that all his pain was gone in an instant.

“I think I know what my power is.” I said.

After that I played with my powers more. I would try and heal small animals and any cuts or bruises that my family acquired. Later on I discovered that not only could I heal others, but I had the ability to self-heal. All it took was a knife to the finger while I was helping chop vegetables, and I was bleeding all over the place.

It was a short, but deep gash. I reached to put a towel on it, and went over to grab the first aid kit. Except when I washed off the blood to fix it, the pain was gone, and so was the gash.

To say the least, I experimented a lot with my abilities that year. Sometimes I’d do the reckless and try to heal someone in an accident. Or if I wanted to test my self-healing, I would hurt myself in minor ways to see what would happen. If I was ever out in the open, I made sure to keep it hidden as well as I could.

…

That birthday, I saw you again. You looked different. You hair was a silver blonde now and there was stubble peppering your jaw. You were practically a full-grown man and you looked really good. Your eyes didn’t look as happy as before, there was a more tortured look to them, but it was still you in there, I could see it. The vision that I saw was one of you running at an incredible speed. You left a streak of blue in your wake.

Whatever they had done to you, you had finally learned to control it. I thought it was the most intriguing thing in the world.

That night I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. Because at least I knew that if we met, I wouldn’t feel like a freak about my abilities. I wouldn’t have to hide them from you or anyone else anymore, because you had some too.

* * *

  
But we’ll never meet, will we? No.

Because this year, before I could turn 21…I lost you.

Just when the mark on my wrist was more than three quarters of the way. Just when I thought that we could finally be together, you were taken from me. 

It was the day of the Battle of Sokovia. It was all over the radio and news stations. The Avengers were trying to save the world again, and there were robots and the whole city was lifted into the sky. It was crazy how quickly these things became the new normal.

Something inside me wished that I could help. There were so many people dying and in danger, and I had the power to keep them alive. I had developed my powers fairly well at this point, although if I tried healing anyone with incredibly major injuries, I would get a headache (or an occasional nosebleed).

And still, I wanted to be there, putting my Inhuman genes to work, but Sokovia was on the other side of the damn planet.

…

I was in the middle of the grocery store when it happened. I had never heard stories about how it felt when someone lost their soulmate, let alone stories of someone’s soulmate dying before they even met. It just never seemed like a possibility. There was a reason we had the marks in the first place.

All of a sudden I felt my mark pulse with heat and my heart quickened for no reason. I looked at my wrist but nothing had changed, though the feeling didn’t leave. Then, as if with a giant pair of scissors, it felt like a cord had been cut in my chest cavity. The cord that had tied me to you, and that I often clutched onto for safety.

Every vision I ever had of you flashed before my eyes, my chest ached, and the mark burned even more. I dared to look at it once again, and I saw that it was fading away. The ¾ of the heart was slowly turning into a white scar, now only a reminder of what almost was.

“No. No, no, no.” I pleaded in the middle of the aisle.

A lump formed in my throat and tears started build up in my eyes. How was this possible?

“Pietro. No, please, Pietro.” I tried calling out to you as if you would hear me.

I sank down to my knees, holding my wrist with my other hand. I willed it to come back, hoping that in some way my abilities could bring it back to life. Bring  _you_  back to life. 

“It’s not supposed to be like this.”

The tears came down like waterfalls and a sob escaped my throat. I looked around, wanting to call for help as if it would fix anything.

_What had happened? How could this be? It had to be a mistake…_

But the universe didn’t make mistakes. Did it? What was the point of having a soul mark if I was never going to end up with you anyway?

Never would I get to see your face again in my dreams. Never would I get to see the day where I would hold you in my arms or run my fingers through your hair, just like I had imagined so many times. 

No amount of healing abilities could mend the chasm in my heart.

* * *

I left that grocery store in a depressed cloud. I didn’t even buy what I needed, I just left the shopping cart where it was. I barely even remember getting to my apartment in the first place.

What was I supposed to do now? Was I just going to end up alone, after having waited so long for my love to find me?

I laid on the bed, staring up at nothing for what felt like days. I would glance over, occasionally looking at the scar on my wrist, tracing it’s pattern mindlessly as tears fell down my face. I could see that small gap that indicated the amount of time that we had left to see each other.

We were so close.

…

A knock came at my door after what seemed like a week had passed, but really it could have just been two days. I felt the emptiness in my heart like a weight as I padded over to the front door. I opened it, and in the doorway were two women. One of them you recognized immediately. A red head I only saw in pictures.

Natasha Romanoff.

I said nothing. My eyes widened but even that must have been minor due to my lack of feeling.

“Y/N?” Natasha asked.

I nodded, “Yes.” you voice came our like a croak.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff, and this is Daisy Johnson.” she motioned to the dark haired girl. “We’re here because we need your help.”


	2. When I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter should be pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's angst and descriptions of bullet wounds in this, but that's about it for the bad stuff.

“Why me? Why do you need my help?” I asked.

My brain was still murky, but the numbness was ebbed away by the sudden appearance of the two women on front of me.

Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanoff, and I had taken up seats in the living room of my apartment. I couldn’t exactly deny entrance to an Avenger and a SHIELD agent, even though I was incredibly reluctant. How had hey found me? Did they know that I had abilities?

The good thing was that my roommate still had work for a couple more hours, so I didn’t have to worry about them.

“We’ve been watching you for some time, Y/N,” Daisy started, “And we know that you have Inhuman powers. In fact, you’ve had them for a while now, haven’t you?”

I couldn’t help but feel anxious. I had tried my best to keep my abilities hidden. It’s not like I had something crazy and out of control that was hard to cover up. 

“How-how did you find me?” I stuttered.

“We noticed you when you appeared at the scene of a car accident a few months back,” she said

“They say you saved those people, with your powers. That they left that accident without a single scratch.” Natasha said. 

I looked to the redhead now. Her face was studious and filled with curiosity. I then dropped my gaze down to my hands, like I had been caught in the act of breaking the rules

“So it’s true? You can heal people?” Natasha continued on.

I glanced up at her and then at Daisy. If they already knew, there was no point in denying it.

I nodded. “Yes.”

Daisy spoke up again. “Look, I know this must be weird, having people show up at your door not knowing what they want. Or feeling like you have to hide away from the world. I get it, I’m an Inhuman too.”

I whipped my head up at her in surprise. I had never met another Inhuman like me before, only heard of them. It gave me a sense of hope and connectedness, and for the first time in days I managed a small smile.

I wanted to ask her so many questions, but when Natasha saw me open my mouth she cut me off before I could even speak. 

“But we’re not here to give you an orientation for Inhumans. Like we said, we need your help, and you’re the only one that we know who has the abilities to do so.”

“You want me to use my powers?” I became intrigued, “For what, or who?”

“There’s someone important to us that was badly hurt in the battle of Sokovia. We managed to bring them back here, but our technology can’t do anything to help, not with their injuries. We need you to come back to Stark Tower so you can do your magic.”

I almost couldn’t believe it. I had wanted to help people for so long, to be a part of something bigger, and now the opportunity had quite literally arrived at my doorstep. The Avengers needed my help, which was a dream in of itself. And maybe, just maybe, this could make everything better. Maybe, after losing Pietro, there could actually be something positive in my life.

“So what do you say?” Natasha asked.

“And that’s all I have to do?”

“That’s all you have to do.” Natasha confirmed.

Was it even a question at this point?

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

Natasha and Daisy gave me 30 minutes to get myself ready before leaving to Stark Tower. I had no choice but to force myself to take a quick shower for the first time in days. I wanted to look somewhat presentable (since I was most likely going to see the rest of the Avengers), so I threw on some decent clothing; a nice shirt, jeans, boots, and a jacket. 

I did all of this in a whirlwind before joining Daisy and Natasha in the living room once again. They were talking about something in whispers, but stopped when they noticed me come in.

“Ready?” Daisy asked with a smile.

“As ready as I can be.” I said with a deep breath.

We rode to the Tower in a black SUV. I looked out through one of the windows, and gazed at the tall building in awe. I had seen it so many times from afar, but never did I think I would be stepping foot in it.

Once we pulled up, we got out of the car and walked straight into the skyscraper. We were automatically let inside, since everyone knew Natasha, and walked into the elevators.

“We’ll be going to the medical floor. Tony’s probably is going to want to talk with you first. ” Natasha said as she pressed one of the buttons.

It all felt so surreal. I was going to meet with Tony Stark.  _Holy shit._

When we finally stopped at the medical wing, we stepped out of the elevator and into a big hallway lit by windows on one side. Down the hallway were doors for different kinds of rooms. I could hear voices coming from nearby.

As we walked down further, Natasha led us into a small waiting area just before rooms. In the waiting area, there was a group of people, some standing and other sitting. They all turned as they noticed our presence. 

My eyes widened as I realized that it was none other than the avengers themselves. Almost every single one of them. There was also a girl with brown hair being comforted by a red and green man I had never seen before, but I couldn’t see their faces fully.

Tony walked up to us, followed by Steve and Bruce. They all had a somber look in their eyes.

“So, you’re the girl they told us about. The girl that can heal people?” Tony asked.

I just nodded.

“What’s your name?” Steve asked.

“Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N”

“And how long have you had your powers, Y/N?” Tony went on.

“Almost three years now.”

“Do you know the full extent of your powers, Y/N?” Bruce spoke up now.

It felt so weird being interrogated by these three men so abruptly, but I answered their questions.

“I can heal just about anything and self-heal pretty quickly. Although intense injuries take up a lot more energy, so it depends.” I paused. “Why? How bad is it?”

If they were so worried about my power, then this person must have been badly injured.

“Well-“ Bruce started.

But Tony interrupted. “Have you ever brought someone back from the dead?” 

Both Steve and Bruce gave Tony looks, like he wasn’t supposed to have said that yet. I was taken aback by the bluntness of the crazy question. 

“Ummm.” I began. “No…I haven’t. Or at least I haven’t tried. The people I’ve healed have only ever been on the verge of death before.”

“So you’re saying that maybe you could?” 

“I guess I’m not saying that I can’t…” 

I looked back and forth between all of them, disbelievingly. Even the other Avengers who weren’t asking me questions were listening intently. Were they being for real? 

I looked next to me at Natasha and Daisy.

“You said that I had to heal someone. Not bring them back to life.”

“It’s a crazy thing to ask, we know. That’s why we didn’t tell you everything from the beginning, but we’re desperate, Y/N.” Natasha said.

I looked back at Tony. “How bad is it? What happened?”

“He was shot multiple times while saving a member of the team and a child in battle.” He explained. “He died almost instantly.”

“And who is he exactly?”

“We don’t have time to give you all of the details. Will you do it or not?” Tony was growing impatient.

“Hey…” Steve chided. “We can’t force you to do anything that you don’t want ot do.”

Steve was very calm and reassuring 

I hesitated, “What if I fail? What if I can’t do it? What then?”

“Then we’ll know that we did everything that we could,” Tony said.

I bit my lip nervously. It was my first day meeting the Avengers and I felt like I was being set up for failure.

“Please.” A female voice said from behind the three men.

Tony, Steve, and Bruce all parted and looked towards the source of the voice.

“Please, you have to try.” She had an accent.

And I had heard that voice somewhere.

She came around from her spot in the chairs behind the rest of the team. It was the brown haired girl that was crying. I gave a small gasp and my heart lurched when her face came into view. I knew where I had seen her before. I only ever saw her occasionally in my dreams, the ones that I would get with Pietro. It was Wanda, his sister.

_What is she doing here?_

She looked at me with puffy eyes and a pleading look. “You have to help him.” She said.

“Whatever it is that you have to do, just do it.” She went on. “Save my brother, please.

My heart sank, and the world turned into a big blur, except for Wanda.  _Save my brother_. It was Pietro that had been shot? What were the odds that Wanda would be here, and that the one that needed saving was the very one that I had lost a little over 24 hours days ago.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Natasha asked.

I kept my eyes on Wanda. “Your brother is the one that got killed?”

With a gesture of her head, she indicated that I was correct.

I felt like I was having an out of body experience. Shock was all I felt. But somehow, I managed to turn back to Tony and say,

“I want to see him.”

I  _needed_  to see him. 

Tony looked at me a little puzzled at my change of demeanor. He motioned with is head to come follow him. “This way.”

They all led me down the hall towards one of the rooms at the end that had double doors. My heart raced within my chest. I was finally going to see him, but I was scared of what I was going to find. I was finally going to see him, and he was dead. What a cruel joke.

We stepped inside the room and I shivered form the cold air. It was a huge room used for surgeries, and in the middle of it was a metal table, and on that metal table was the body of a young man.

I was sure my heart was going to break out my chest cavity, and I felt like I was going to throw up. Most of the team stayed at the entrance, while some of them surrounded the table. Wanda started crying silently, and Steve put an arm around her to comfort her.

I slowly stepped forward towards the table. My throat started to constrict and tears prickled at the back of my eyes. 

It was him. It was Pietro.

“We tried getting him here as quickly as possible…” Bruce started talking, but I just couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying.

I fought so hard to keep myself together. He was more handsome than any dream could ever show me. His hair was that same silver blonde that had taken over after he got his powers. Every aspect of his features was sharp, and stubble covered his chin. However, that life that I had always seen was gone.

He was completely naked, save for the lower half of his body, which was covered by a sheet. Bullet holes covered different areas of his skin. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying. 

So this was how it had happened. It was no coincidence that our connection to each other was cut when the battle of Sokovia had happened. He had been a part of it, but he had also been a casualty.

Everyone else must have noticed my expression, because Steve asked,

“Do you know him?”

I looked up and saw that everyone’s eyes were on me and they were all scrutinizing. I nervously looked at all of them. Wanda looked at me like she was trying to read my mind, and maybe she was.

I looked back down at Pietro’s face, and I let my eyes wander to his wrist, where the faded soul mark matched mine. A tear escaped from my eye.

“He’s my soulmate.” I choked out, wiping away at the tear.

Everyone raised their eyebrows. Nobody had expected this, and least of all, neither did I.

“Wait, wait, wait. This kid is your soulmate?” Tony spit out.

“You’re my brother’s soulmate? You’re Y/N?” Wanda was looking at me in wonder.

“Yes.”

Wanda stepped around the table to me. “That must mean you felt it…when he…”

I looked down at my wrist, at the faded heart, and nodded. Wanda took that hand softly and studied the mark. I noticed that hers what full. 

“He never shut up about you.” She chuckled. “Always going on and on about how beautiful you were, especially after every birthday. He was always wondering things like what your favorite dessert was. He couldn’t wait to meet you.”

Everyone else was silent, watching awkwardly as Wanda spoke to me. I wasn’t sure whether to take everything that she said with love or with sorrow. But in the end they were comforting in a way.

“Me neither,” I said with a sad smile.

She took both hands now and looked me dead in the eye.

“Which is why you have to use your powers, Y/N. To bring back Pietro, so I can have my brother back and so you can have the love of your life. He didn’t deserve to die, so set it right.”

I matched her piercing gaze. Now, there was no doubt in my mind that I had to do this. I had never tested my abilities that far before, I never had the need to, but now I do.  It didn’t matter if I had to tear myself apart to do it.

I looked up at everyone else and they were looking at me expectantly. Then I looked down as Pietro’s body.

“I’m ready.”

* * *

I stood by Pietro’s head at the end of the metal table. Bruce Banner had a heart monitor hooked up to him now, and had some extra equipment on the side just in case it all worked. The only people left in the room were Daisy, Bruce, Steve, Tony, and a few nurses. Wanda would have stayed, but they advised her to watch from the window.

I peered down at my soulmate’s face. It took everything not to run my fingers through his hair. Instead, I starting taking deep breaths to calm myself and prepare to use all that I had. The sound of the machine in a constant flat line filled my ears.

Daisy came up to me and said, “I know you’ve got this already, but just remember to concentrate all of your energy on him. If it helps, think of a happy memory. I heard it helps for a lot of people to gather more strength.”

“Okay.” I smiled at her.

“But if at some point, you feel like you can’t do it or like it’s not working…it’s okay to stop.” she advised.

I made a noise of understanding.

“You ready?” Bruce asked.

“Have to be, right?” I said.

I closed my eyes and put my hands on Pietro’s bare chest. 

_Come one, Pietro. Come back to me._

I imagined the healing energy coursing through my body and into my hands, and then down into Pietro’s body. I imagined every bullet wound, every organ, and every broken part mending itself back together. And just when I thought that I gave my all, I opened my eyes to see if I had done anything.

To my disappointment, nothing happened.

“I’ll try again.” I said.

And I did. I imagined the same thing, like I often did when I used my powers. But when I opened my eyes once again, there were no results.

“It’s okay, Y/N. You don’t have to do it again.” Steve told me.

I refused to give up. “Yes I do.”

I could feel a headache start to pound in my head. This time I put my hands on either side of Pietro’s head. Maybe that would work better. I closed my eyes and poured my all into it. I felt something warm run down my nose. My nose had started bleeding.

“Y/N, stop.” I heard Daisy say.

But I didn’t. It had to work.

“You’re going to end up hurting yourself, kid.” Tony’s voice was full of paternal warning.

Suddenly I remembered what Daisy had said.  _Think of a happy memory_. I searched my brain and found one. I could have picked something from my childhood or something that had to do with my family, but I wanted to pick one that would help me. So, I thought of a dream that I had with Pietro, he broke into laughter after making a joke. I kept that in my mind, as well as other visions that I had gotten.

I lowered my head so that my forehead was touching his, and it was cold.

“Come back to me.” I whispered.

I felt my body tingle. It was something I had never felt before when doing anything like this. My head throbbed, but I pushed it aside. And then I heard it, that wonderful sound of an intake of breath and the heart monitor starting to beep with life. There was a gasp from everyone in the room.

I did it. I brought him back.

I lifted my head, but instantly regretted it. The room spun, and weakness took over. My knees gave out within seconds. Exclamations were heard from around me. I was teetering over, before my body hit the floor I felt someone’s arms catch me, and then scoop me up.

“Get her to one of the rooms.” I heard Tony’s voice.

I heard more noise and voices, but then everything went black.

* * *

As I faded back into consciousness, I slowly became aware of the heart monitor beeping at my side. I moved my fingers and felt the device that hooked up to the machine. I heard a female voice coming from my left.

“I’ll come back to visit you later.” I think it was Wanda.

The door closed as she left. Had she been talking to me? I couldn’t tell.

I opened my eyes, but scrunched my face up in discomfort as bright fluorescent lighting blinded me. 

My eyes slowly adjusted. I must have passed out, because I was in one of the beds on the medical floor. There was a curtain on my right side separating me from the other bed in the room. I was still in my clothes save for my jacket and shoes.

This was the first that I’ve blacked out from using my powers. I had never pushed myself that far before. Luckily I felt more than fine now, courtesy of the self-healing, and whatever they had put in my IV. 

I looked down at the needle in my arm, and as I did so, I noticed my soul mark at the wrist.

I gasped and brought it close to my face.

The heart was full. It had returned to it’s normal black color and it was full.  
I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. He was alive. I did it. I saved him. Before I wanted to cry from sadness, but now I could cry from relief and joy.

“Oh my god.” I muttered out loud with a giggle.

There’s a rustling sound.

“Y/N?”

I jumped as a male voice startled me. I frowned in confusion; I couldn’t tell where it had come from. But then it came again. It was from the other side of the curtain.

“Y/N? Is that you?”

My heart fluttered. I recognized that voice. It was the same accented one that I had heard in my dreams since I turned 13, and it was the same voice I had imagined hearing in real life a thousand times. It came from the other side of the curtain. He was in the same room with me.

“Pietro?” my voice came out hoarse.

I heard noises, a grunt and the creaking of the bed. I sat up fully, wondering what was going on. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back, and behind it was none other than my soulmate, grasping onto his IV stand to keep himself upright.

His hair was disheveled and he looked weak, and was dressed in a hospital gown. There were still marks from where the bullets had hit him on his arms.

When he saw me and we locked eyes, his blue eyes became as bright as the sun. A huge smile broke out onto his face and the look he gave me made me want to melt. I was overcome with pure joy at the sight of him.

“It really is you.” He breathed out. 

He furrowed his brow, like he was trying to concentrate.

“Are you okay?” 

As soon as I got the question out, he attempted to use his super speed to move forward. Instead, he merely jumped forward a bit, like a glitch, and dropped to his knees from the effort.

“Pietro!” I exclaimed.

I unhooked myself from the monitor and the IV. I didn’t need them anymore, anyway. I threw my legs off the side of the bed and slid off onto the cold floor. I immediately went to Pietro’s side on my knees. He was breathing heavily and he chuckled.

“Why did you do that? You’re still weak.” I chastised him but the smile never left my face.

He gave me a lopsided smile and cupped my cheek with his free hand. His touch sent warmth through my body. I leaned into it.

“I had to see you,” he said, “You’re much more beautiful in person.”

I felt myself blush.

“So are you.” I chuckled.

“Wanda told me that you were the one that brought me back. I couldn’t believe it when she told me.” Pietro went on. “But then I saw that it had changed, and I knew.”

He looked down as he referred to his his soul mark. 

“But then they said that you fainted. That doing all of that could have killed you, and I wanted to see you so badly. They had to give me a sedative to stop me from going to look for you.” he laughed, “It didn’t last long though. I woke up just as they put me here.”

I watched him as he spoke, studied his facial expression and the way he furrowed his brow. I couldn’t help but look down at the heart on is wrist, so happy that it was no longer just a scar. I frown at the memory and then looked back up into his sea blue eyes. I let myself wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. He wrapped his free arm around my waist.

“I thought I had lost you forever.” I whispered into his neck. “When you died…it was the most terrible feeling.”

My eyes watered.

He pulled his head back so he could have a full view of my face. A sad expression took over his features.

“I know, Princesa, I’m sorry. I can only imagine what you went through.” He kissed my forehead, “Don’t cry.”  
  
 A smirk played on his lips. “But you must know, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I mean I am here, am I not?”

I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully.

“True, but that’s because you have me now.” I paused. “Who knew my Inhuman genes would be the thing to bring you back?” 

I lifted a hand and finally, ran my fingers through his silver hair. He cupped the side of my face once again, and his thumb caressed my cheek. He leaned his forehead so it rested on mine.

“I guess that means we really are meant for each other, huh?”

“Yeah,” I said.

“You and me, we both have unique gifts. I’m fast and you can make sure I don’t die again.”

I scoffed, “Don’t think that it means that this is going to be a regular occurrence, okay? Because I swear to god, if you ever get yourself shot again I’m going to-”

Before I could finish my sentence, Pietro crashed his lips into mine. Despite the suddenness of it, I kissed him back, hard. There was so much longing between the two of us, and the fact that he was dead not long before made me even more desperate to keep him close.

He let go of the IV and cupped my other cheek.  I wrapped my arms around his middle, pulling myself closer to him. His soft lips enveloped every part of mine, and I swear I felt sparks. It wasn’t until I was out of breath that I finally pulled away, but I was sure that Pietro would have kept going.  We kept our hold on each other, giggling afterwards. 

When I gazed back into his face, I noticed that he looked much healthier than before. I looked down at his arms and saw that any trace of the bullet wounds was gone. He peered down at himself too and then gave me a face of awe.

He took his hands away from my face and grabbed ahold of my own. Together we rose up from the floor, effortlessly. Pietro wasted no time in testing out his abilities. He started zipping back and forth across the room and made circles around me as he left a blue streak behind him. Pieces of my hair blew around with the breeze that he created. 

He would pass by me quickly and plant quick kisses on my cheeks only to speed off again. Laughter burst from my lips. Then, I let out a small gasp as I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he stopped in front of me. There was a lopsided grin on his mouth.

“You really are magic,” he said.

The butterflies in my stomach went crazy. He leaned down and kissed me once more.

Little did we know that there were cameras in every room, and that the some of the Avengers could see what we were doing. But they let us have our moment, thankfully.

Luckily for me, I never had to bring Pietro back to life ever again. Although I spent a lot of time fussing over his injuries. That boy was fast, but he sure was overconfident in the battlefield. 

I loved him nonetheless. And he  _was_  mine forever, after all.


End file.
